


All Alone

by arborealstops



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: Frankie Bergstein was all alone, and she knew it





	All Alone

When Sol got the call, his first instinct was to call Frankie, to cry with her, to wrap his arms around her and cuddle her until they both fell into a deep sleep. To hold her, and to be held by her, so he wouldn't fall apart. But he knew that wasn't fair to Robert- or, for that matter, to Frankie. So instead, he did what any good husband should, and he called Grace. 

When Grace got the news, she turned to tell Frankie, tears in her eyes. But Frankie wasn't there, and that was when the tears fell. So she collapsed into Nick's arms, drank too many martinis, and wished for the comfort of the beach house, with the sand and the waves and Frankie there to comfort her. 

When Frankie found out, Grace and Sol had both composed themselves. They weren't expecting the reaction they got. Frankie collapsed into the sand, the way she had months ago when Grace had left her. She didn't move until Grace and Sol had left, had begun planning. 

Slowly, she stood, and dragged herself into the beach house. The big, empty, lonely beach house. And she thought. She thought about everyone who had left- Sol, for Robert; Jacob, for Santa Fe; Bud, for Allison; Coyote, for freedom; Grace, for Nick; and now, Robert. 

Standing in the middle of that big house, Frankie Bergstein was all alone, and she knew it.


End file.
